Seasons Arc
by Rivenoir
Summary: Stories based on the seasons, fluffy! Dedicated to Allen X Lenalee
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own DGM

~.~

Season's Arc: Spring

~.~

"Hey, Lenalee, do you like spring?" Allen suddenly ask Lenalee as they were at the balcony, sitting on a bench, gazing at the beautiful garden with plenty of bloomed flowers, adding colours to the garden, in the late afternoon sun.

"Of course! I love the weather at just the right temperature! Plus, it adds colours to your life! What about you, Allen-kun?" the female exorcist immediately replied to the question. Allen gave a light chuckle before answering.

"My view is almost the same as yours, only that it is more complex. Spring to me is like a new beginning of life, you drop some thing, burdens, and embrace the new things that come into your life, enjoy life, do not dwell on the past. Especially you, Lenalee." Allen answered them all, without stuttering, a sign that these words are from his heart.

"Dreams, like yours, is just a warning, we, as people, can definitely change it." Allen softened, "If dreams all came true, Lavi would have gotten married by now, you know!" Allen chuckled, hoping to relief the tension brought about by a simple question. Lenalee took a few seconds to digest the joke, a laughed along as well.

Their chats soon lasted well into the night, as they gazed into the night sky, glittered with numerous shining stars. After a while, Lenalee started to reflect on the meaningful words Allen had said earlier. At this, she started to tear. Allen seemed to have noticed and turned towards her while still seated on the bench. He used his gloved hands and lifted her chin up. Using his thumbs, Allen gently wiped away the tears.

Lenalee threw herself on Allen and started crying at full force. Allen was rubbing soothing circles on her back. At that moment, Lenalee was thinking that everyone is puzzle pieces, occupying an equal amount of her world. However, she was beginning to feel that Allen occupied a bigger piece of her world.

That night, she slept with her head on Allen's shoulder, and Allen's head was resting on Lenalee's head. That blissful moment was treasured by the pair, where none was plagued by nightmares, and the pair both had a meaningful moment with each other.

~.~

I don't know what overcame me to write one-shots. Boredom?

Can you guys leave a review on my writing style and words for my one-shots to be based on? And ideas too! But only Allen X Lenalee

Thanks a bunch!


	2. Summer

Disclaimer: I no own DGM, gotta problem with that?

~.~.

Season's Arc: Summer

~.~.

Phew, it's real hot today, Lenalee thought to herself. The next thing she knew, she was on the floor, next to Allen. It took her a while to rearrange her thoughts. That is until she saw Allen's gloved hand in front of her. She gladly smiled before accepting it and let Allen haul her up.

"Where are you going Allen?" she asked the boy.

"Lavi's room. He said that he wanted to play poker with me." Came the reply. Lenalee politely asked if she could come along. Allen grinned and nodded. They silently walked together to Lavi's room. When Allen was about to knock on the door, Lavi suddenly opened the door, causing Allen to fall flat on his face forwards. Lenalee hurriedly picked him up. Allen dusted himself and blushed a little.

"Allen, I changed the rules. We will be having strip poker." Lavi announced. Lenalee looked oblivious, while Allen was too busy looking out of the windows.

"Yeah, just start the game," Allen told Lavi. Allen snickered silently to himself, knowing that he was sure to win.

"Allen, take off your coat and fold up your sleeves," Lavi said. That moment, Allen's jaws dropped. If he did that, he could not cheat! Oh crap, Allen thought to himself. After a while, Allen did as what he was told. He knew it was doomsday. Lavi started to hand out the cards to the three players, including him.

"Four of a Kind," Lenalee showed her hand.

"Two pairs," Lavi piped in.

"...Crap," Allen groaned.

"Umm... shoes," Lenalee said, while the boys obediently took off their shoes. The game continued until Allen is in his pants, Lavi, however, is in his boxers. The luckiest amongst them is Lenalee, who is still fully clothed. Lenalee looked at Lavi's boxers, and started to giggle about the polka-dots design. Allen snickered along too.

However, when Lenalee was looking at Allen, who was still laughing at Lavi, she started to blush, madly. Allen, looked up and saw Lenalee with a very red face, concerned, asked," Are you okay?" Lenalee gasped as she struggled to find an answer.

"Must be a fever from the summer heat. I got to go! Bye," Lenalee hurriedly said and ran out of the room.

"Wonder why she is acting like that..." Allen lost himself in his thoughts.

"Embarrassment," Lavi said, while Allen paid close attention, "Didn't you notice, she was staring at you the whole match after you lost your shirt. Allen looked close to fainting. _Whew, at least no one noticed that I was also staring at her_, the naive British boy thought to himself.

"Oh, and by the way, don't be so rude to stare at people in the poker matches," Lavi teased. Allen fainted in shame. "Oh crap, now I have to carry you back, moyashi!" Lavi groaned.

~.~.

Do you guys have anymore theme words I can use for my oncoming collection of one-shots? I need inspirations and reviews (hint, hint)

Winks~

Arigatou for reading this!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Me no own DGM

~.~

I had received some funny word prompts (Bananas XD) but, I already thought it out! *claps*

This chapter has definite OOCness.

BTW, after I finish the seasons Arc and True Power of Love, Let's go to High and the new one-shots collection ( title not decided) will be started/continued. Update may be slower cause I will be in school. -_-|||

~.~.

Hail the awaited: Chapter 3: Autumn

~.~

Autumn, the day is always dry but highly refreshing. Lenalee Lee took a deep breath and walked to the balcony, and blushed as she remembered to two previous incidents. _I'm sure Allen did not notice, _Lenalee thought. However, she did not notice that she had said it out loud and she had dropped the suffix in Allen's name.

"What did I not notice?" Allen voice piped in. Lenalee stuttered a nothing, causing Allen to cock his brow. Lenalee jumped up and gasped, knocking Allen that was standing behind her. Allen ended up on the floor, rubbing his chin, while Lenalee was lying on his lap. Both of them looked very dazed, it took both of them quite some time to realize the position they are in.

"Eh? L-Lenalee," Allen began, feeling very awkward about the positions and feeling a blush coming._ Crap with the red blood cells, _Allen cursed. Lenalee finally noticed and jumped off him hurriedly before she kept apologizing. Allen gave a chuckle and brushed it off. Both of them had the day off and decided to relax with the whole day. It was a late afternoon; Allen had just finished eating his snack/feast. Lenalee, however, came to the balcony just to enjoy the crisp and dry autumn air.

Lenalee was wearing her long black dress, her casual wear. Allen, however, was wearing something different. He was wearing a green T-shirt underneath, while wearing a black collared shirt over it. Allen was also wearing black jeans. On his hands was a coat.

"I see that you finally ditched the vest and the long sleeved shirt," Lenalee joked while Allen gave a small chuckle. "You know you look hot wearing that?" Allen immediately started blushing and turned away from Lenalee. After a while, Lenalee realized what she had said and started to blush again.

"Umm... Allen-kun, pretend that I didn't say anything..." Lenalee mumbled out, Allen just laugh and gave a nod. Lenalee was leaning against the railing while Allen was sitting on it; legs stretched while leaning on a pillar. Allen had his eyes closed while Lenalee was staring dreamingly at the view, with occasionally gazes at Allen.

"Are you cold?" Allen asked Lenalee as he had noticed she was shivering, even though his eyes were closed. Lenalee looked dumbfounded. "I don't know how I told either..." he muttered. Lenalee might have mistaken that Allen was sleep talking._ Wow... A connection between me and Allen_, Lenalee thought, _nah, it's just my wishful thinking..._

Lenalee did not notice that Allen had jumped down the railing and is standing next to her, and draped the coat on her shoulder. Lenalee gave a smile and blushed.

"It's still quite cold though," Lenalee sigh. She was still looking at the view, when it was sunset, making the sky a shade of amber orange. "You know, Allen-kun, I had always l-liked you." Lenalee kept quiet after this. _I'm sure he'll reject me..._

Allen walked up to her and put his hands around her waist from the back, and pulled her towards him.

"I'd never know that you felt the same way towards me," Allen whispered into her ear.

"It's not cold anymore, Allen" Lenalee answered back as she turned around and slung her arms around his neck and it was there where they shared their first kiss.

"I love you ,Allen" Lenalee whispered into his ear.

"I love you too, and you dropped the suffix in the end, you know," Allen answered back before letting out a chuckle.

~.~

I know, but Road is not counted as a first kiss....

I just typed randomly.

The next chapter will be the last : Winter.

Accept Word Prompts, and please reviews!!! Send in word prompts too!

Sayonara and Arigatou for reading!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own DGM

~.~.

At last, the ending.

After this, I'll finish up True Power of Love, and restart Let's Go to High!

*jumps around*

Allen & Lenalee: Chill, and get on with the story!

* * *

Last Chapter: Winter

* * *

It's Christmas, and Allen looked up into the sky and sighed. _Mana,_ he thought, as he began to reminiscence about the days he spent with him. Yes, those days were joyful, yet, it hurts to think about it. He thought about all the different times he and Mana had spent training for the different acts, and the praises they had gotten for being a great pair. But alas, the day of Mana's death came earlier as Mana shielded Allen for a carriage crash. The brave deed took his live away. Allen decided not to get close to anyone since the death of his foster father, as he dons the mask of Mana. However, the people of the Black Order touched his heart, he feels his mask slowly slipping, rarely, but he does not mind. The person he mostly thanks is his best friends: Johnny, and Lenalee.

_Lenalee,_ he thought dreamingly,_ a person that is strong, but may not cope with her burdens_. Allen started to think of his happy times with her. _Do I like her? I think I do, oh yeah, I already confessed,_ he thought as he gave a pat to himself mentally.

"Allen-kun! Happy birthday!" Lenalee excitedly said, breaking Allen out of his trance. His heart fluttered at looking at Lenalee, he felt butterflies in his stomach and he just can't help feeling really happy while around her. Allen gladly took the present, and opened it. It was a scarf, dark blue in colour.

"Did it cost much?" Allen cocked his eyebrow and asks Lenalee.

"I made it. Is it nice?" Lenalee replied, obviously in a good mood. Allen gave a grin and nodded his head. He then went back to staring at the scarf, with a adorable smile adorned in his face, but his mind was sent back to the times he shared with Mana, for he was given a scarf of this colour was given to him before.

See that Allen was not paying attention and is in a daze. Lenalee made a snow ball and threw it at Allen. It hit straight on at his left side of the coat. Allen gave his head a little shake and stood up; brushing his hands through his black coat and pants. He gave a little snicker in his head, for when doing this action, he was actually making a snowball, a big one, out of the sight of Lenalee. When he was done, he immediately threw it at his girlfriend's face.

Lenalee activated her dark boots in mock anger and rushed to him, at a very high speed.

"Oh my holy god!" Allen yelped before he rolled down the slope with Lenalee, who crashed into him at his chest. They rolled down the slope. When Allen finally reached the bottom, he was seeing stars. _I think I saw Mana. Nah, I am hallucinating. I just berated myself!? Oh my god. _Allen talked to himself in his head.

Allen immediately woke up from his daze as he felt another lip on his. Then he saw Lenalee grinning widely right in front of him. He gave a chuckle a kissed her back.

"Come on, we got to go to the party!" Lenalee told him as she grabbed his hands and pulled him along.

"All that just to tell me of the party!" Allen chuckled.

* * *

At the party...

(Of all the other one-shot, Winter is the longest.-.-|||)

Allen took off his coat, to reveal his normal grey vest and long sleeved shirt. Seeing that the piano is unoccupied, he went up to play the song 'Tsunaida Te Ni Kiss Wo' Rich music soon filled the hall. However, the song would be perfect if there was a singer. Allen opened his mouth and started to sing.

_Soushite bouya wa nemurini tsuite_

_Ikizuku haino nakano hono o_

_Hitotsu, futatsuto._

Everybody looked astonished at the singer. Everybody was muttering amongst themselves. Lenalee managed to catch some parts of it.

"I never knew Allen could sing that well!" was everyone's talk.

Lenalee remembered the song, and she walked over to Allen. He gave a small smile while still playing the piano. Allen opened his mouth to sing, but was cut off by Lenalee.

_Ukabu fukurami itoshii yokogao._

_Daichini taruru ikusenno yume, yume._

_Ginno hitomi no yuragu yoruni umareochita kagayaku omae_

_Ikouo kuno tositsukiga_

_Ikutu inoriwo tsuchihe kaeshitemo_

Everyone looked in awe of the pair, the voice that complements the music well. The hall is now completely silent, apart from an occasional wail ( "Lenaleeee!" wails from Komui). The song is now at the peak, the beautiful chorus. Allen and Lenalee gave a wink at each other and started to sing, voices merged as one.

_Watashiwa inorituzukeru_

_Mou kakonnotoni aiwo_

_Tsunaidateni kisuwo_

_

* * *

_Claps rang through the whole hall. Allen and Lenalee, hand in hand, step forth and bowed. Soon, some other people took over a started to play a waltz. Allen smiled and extended his left hand.

"Would you do me the honour of a dance, my lady?" Allen politely asked.

"Yes, of course," Lenalee replied, slipping her hand into his.

After the dance ended, Lenalee and Allen, still in the middle of the dance floor, shared a kiss, right in the center. After that, many people clapped. The couple grinned sheepishly while Allen scratched the back of his head.

"It took you quite a long time to confess, Allen," Lenalee said. Allen gave a chuckle.

"It's called 'Loving you through the year'"

* * *

I am done with this Arc! But I am not dead.

Keep sending in word prompts and ideas!

And also keep watch of my other fanfics!

Reviews please!

Sayonara and Arigatou!


End file.
